


Respite

by SemiPoly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshort, Promptis - Freeform, Spoilers, prompto is precious cinnamon roll protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPoly/pseuds/SemiPoly
Summary: Ever since Prompto escaped the hands of Niflheim and even tho knowing that he no longer had ties with them, the nightmares still sometimes crawled back and haunted him in his sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of kudos to Ruka-senpai for helping me out with this first English oneshort of mine.  
> Thank you to Oliver - my hamster for keeping me up at night so that I had nothing else to do but this.

It was one of those days again when the hunting missions rewarded so-much-gils-that-you’re-just-gonna-waste-some-of-them, so the whole gang decided to crash at the Golden Quay with two of their best rooms so all four of them would get a bed to themselves.

 

"Haaa~ Isn't it awesome that we don't have to cram ourselves in that small tent?" Prompto said as he launched himself in the air and landed on the bed, hugging one of the soft fluffy pillows as if it was a baby chocobo.

 

"Yeah, yeah. But don't get too familiar with this, ‘princess’. Tomorrow you'll get to sleep with the stars again." Noctis replied as he threw a pillow over at his best friend.

 

"Aww... Don't ruin my mood like that, Noct." Prompto whined as he made a pouty face.

 

They spent the rest of the night playing Go Fish before diving under the fresh, cooling blanket. It didn't take long for Noctis to start letting out his small snoring. Prompto, on the other hand, took a while to drifted off but he soon woke in the middle of the night, sweating and shaking in fear.

Memories of the nightmare flashed across his mind: The scene of those eerie looking MTs, the screaming, the torturing, ... the image of his friends, of Noctis, finding out the truth.

Ever since Prompto escaped the hands of Niflheim and even tho knowing he no longer had ties with them, the nightmares still sometimes crawled back and haunted him in his sleep.

 

The blond looked over to the other bed. "Noct? A..are you still awake?"

 

No respond.

 

Letting out a sigh Prompto lied back down, he closed his eyes, silently mumbled to himself: "Everything's gonna be ok.... everything's gonna be ok... everything's gonna be ok....." After a pause, he then added, "Everything is....not..."

 

"Promp, what's wrong?"

 

Jolting at the sudden voice, the blond turned to his side to found the prince, turning on the bed-side lamp, rubbing his eyes while turning to face him.

 

"Ah... n..no. It's nothing. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

 

"Nothing?" Noctis was now fully awake and looking at his friend with concern eyes. "Prompto, you're... crying."

 

"I- ..... huh?" The other boy quickly brushed his hand against his cheek to realize there were tears there. Then he quickly turned to the other side away from Noct, and pulled up the blanket over his head, avoiding the raven's look. "I... just had a nightmare that's all. Sorry I woke you, bud. Uhm... let's go back to sleep..."

 

Oh hell no, Noctis wouldn't let things just slide off like that.

Prompto heard shifting noises over the raven’s bed, before he had the chance to turned around to see what was going on, the prince had already climbed into his bed and slipped under the covers to lay next to him..

 

"Noct?!"

 

"We worked so hard today to spoiled ourselves a bit with this luxurious hotel room. It won't be fair if you can't at least get a good night sleep you know." Noctis said as he inched closer to Prompto and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace.

 

"You... I... well, ... I.. I mean I'm fine, don't worry about me. You don't have to-"

 

"It's better this way anyway" Noctis cut the blond’s stammering sentence in half to save him from embarrassment. "... that bed's too big and it's cold to sleep alone."

 

Prompto could feel his face heat up with humiliation. Turning over, the blond snuggled closer, buried his face into the raven's chest. He felt calmer, safer and warmer than ever.

 

"Hey Noct..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you... for everything."

 

Noctis smiled then reached up to off the light.

Prompto laid still in the raven’s embrace, slowly closed his eyes. Just before dozing off, he could felt a pair of soft lips brushed against his forehead. The blond knew that sooner or later, they would have to face the darkness that was growing ahead and he too, would have to face his own past. But for the present, he wanted to cherish this moment with  Noctis…

  
_“Everything is ok now.”_


End file.
